


Controlled

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi Chapter, So basically Tony's suit gets hacked, and it affects him too like the suit is connected to his brain, ansgty but happy ending, i just had to get this out here, maybe ?, so he's being controlled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve stared as the suit flew away."That's not Tony".-aka-Tony's suit gets hacked and it's not fun for anyone.





	Controlled

Tony could feel it coming over him, settling into him and posioning him and he hated it. He needed to have control and he didn't. He called for JARVIS and there was no reply except the robotic voice of the system he'd installed. 

"Suit is being compromised. Systems failing".

Tony cursed before pain entered him from every part of his body and he screamed. 

-


End file.
